marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New Captain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Deadpool (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 07:28, April 3, 2010 Fake Images It would be great if you could stop loading images on here that are fake such as the white queen picture, the x-men picture, and the thor picture.Ongs 01:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) White Queen A page for this character already exists as Emma Frost there should not be a White Queen page because Emma has never appeared in the movies that way.Ongs 01:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Black Cat I personally do not understand why there is a fake picture of Thor on the Black Cat page. Also, Spider-Man 4 was cancelled and the franchise is being rebooted.Ongs 01:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the Black Cat page and the X-men pic is a X-men 4 pic of the heroes and the White Queen is a pic of the movie X-men heroes and villains in squares and the Thor pic is croped from a movie poster of the Avengers coming up andI don't think they're fake so I think we should use them. If i affends you, sorry but I'm new to this site and I like them. Thanks for the heads up on the Thor pic in the Black Cat artical but I did fix it up, I guess I didn't check it afterwards but I hope you under stand that they are pics for later on like X-men 4.Thanks By New Captain Do you think they should make Spider-man 4 or not?? I think they should make Spider-man 4 with the set of the same cast and I hope the villains from the triology will come back with Vulture and Lizard with Mary Jane with a gun like in Spider-man Web of shadowsand Iron fist will make and apperance in the film and New Goblin will come back and they will vs each other like this Spider-man vs Venom Black Cat vs Sandman and Vulture New Goblin vs Green Goblin Iron Fist vs Doctor Octopus Mary Jane vs Lizard Articals Keep a look at the new pages and feel free to edit them but 'please don't change the pictures unless you have a better one and if you do that, Thanks . 'I hope you like it. :) Hello I'm glad you are having fun working on the wiki. In general for characters in upcoming/unconfirmed movies we put the information and any pictures on a rumors page. For example, Iron Man 2 rumors or Thor (film) rumors. So I've moved Havok to X-Men 4 rumors... Also when you are uploading pictures of future projects go ahead and note the image source either as comments on the image upload itself, or put it on the page with the image. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 20:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hope you don't mind but i changed the way you had the categories on your user page. The way you had it before had put you in the category and understandably you're not part of them so if you were using them for links i've done it a better way for you. - Doomlurker 20:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Marvel Movies home page Hi guys, I noticed that the home page has been changed to Iron Man 2 but there is a big mistake that I just need someone to fix up because I don't know how to do that. The link are wrong because they say a name but then it leads to an X-men Origin character. EG. War Machine is linked to Sabretooth and thats because someone has done that proberbly by accident. please go on my take and tell me if it's fixed. Dum Dum Its not a picture of Dugan from the Nick Fury film and he hasnt been cast in the new films so i don't see the image as valid, thats the reason I remove it. This is the Team box code: Thanks, the home page definately needed the sort out. - Doomlurker 16:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New DC Universe Check out the New DC Universe''an encyclopedia about everything related to DC Comics current single movie universe, movies such as The Dark Knight, The Man of Steel, Green Lantern and The Flash. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the New DC Universe that anyone can edit! '' Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 23:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com Why did you post a question in an archive rather than my talk page and why are you asking me? I'm not the admin. - Doomlurker 19:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the admin and you seem very smart about this stuff as so is the other people but I thought you were like the leader or something. Where can I find the admin then I don't know who he/she is! My User Page Don't change other people's user pages. I am quite capable of doing it myself, I'm finding images that I want to use. You don't see me or other editors changing your user page. In other words I do mind. - Doomlurker 19:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Image on my userpage I created the image in a program called PictureIt! it was as simple as putting the images together. Thanks for letting me know you like it! - Doomlurker 19:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) X-Men I'll try to help out when I have a chance, I get the photos here http://forums.superherohype.com/showthread.php?t=239817 This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 01:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thor You made a comment here: Talk:Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) stating that Thor was never called Thor Odinson. I thought I'd let you know you are wrong. Watching the film on DVD, when Thor first arrives on Jotunheim and talks to Laufey about the invaders in Asgard Thor says "I am Thor Odinson". - Doomlurker 12:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for letting me know, they will be blocked and Merry Christmas. - Doomlurker 14:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Leave them for now. - Doomlurker 10:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know yet, I'm still thinking about it, that's why I said leave them. - Doomlurker 10:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Not a fan of the message walls. Prefer talk pages. I thought we already had chat but apparently not. - Doomlurker 23:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Help I think that I've undone most of their edit but he was editing at 6am-7am here in the UK so I had no chance of stopping him. Now he is blocked. As for what you can work on, there are various things. What sort of area do you want to work on? - Doomlurker 22:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well image galleries should be ordered so that they are split into each separate film, then the images should appear in order as they do within the film followed by promotional images. So you could help sort them. Or there are plenty of articles that need expanding with their biographies filling and other such things. I'm also pretty sure there are articles missing that need to be created. - Doomlurker 19:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for fixing that X-Men Movies Sure.Dai-Kon Hal 11:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Remy LeBeau Because you changed the name of the article you now need to go and edit every link to Remy LeBeau (animated canon) so that it is now Remy LeBeau (X-Men Evolution), failure to do so will result in a temporary block. - Doomlurker 10:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It is only because people think it is ok to just move articles and not take into account that there are links to those articles which would then need adjusting. In "My Tools" you should have "What Links Here", I checked it out and because there are only two links to the X-Men Evolution Gambit, I'll change them for you but in the future think before you move an article or ask me to move it because I'll do the follow up work. - Doomlurker 10:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Timeline The timeline is one big mess thanks to various films in the series but as long as you don't change any definite years like the Three Mile Island incident which happened in 1979 I have no problem with you modifying it, as long as you update the note section stating that the 15 years is considered a continuity error. - 11:32, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I've amended the note so you just need to modify the years in the timeline. I bet Days of Future Past will ignore the fact that Logan got the adamantium in 1979 making another error, but we'll have to see. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I've sorted so you don't have to. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Videos The only reason I would remove them is if they were poor quality or the user who placed them in articles did it incorrectly. You can replace them. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver They can't both be called Pietro Maximoff and Age of Ultron is released after Days of Future Past so the MCU will be the most recent iteration of the character and like every other character article on here, the most recent has no bracketed universe identification after the name. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:56, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I've told you why. It seems more likely for the MCU version to return in a later film than the X-Men one as we don't even know what other X-Men films they have planned other than Wolverine 3 but we know Marvel Studios has many films planned including the Avengers 3 which could feature Pietro again if he joins the team. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) And if they do then it will change here. -Doomlurker (talk) 11:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC)